How did this happen?
by BringingTheFun
Summary: Rudy wants Jack,Kim,Eddie,Jerry,and Milton to go on a camping trip. To which they all agree. When they get there the kids, minus Rudy stumble upon a river and swim in it. They each get powers. Read to find out what happens. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Big Announcement **

**Hey guys my first fanfiction! Yay! My sister, Austyn, showed me this site. She was addicted to it. I was like AUSTYN! Get off! Fanfiction is the lamest site ever. It would be like that day after day. Until I went online to find out for myself what fanfiction was? So the first one I went to was he House of Anubis series it was awesome. So I got interested in kickin' it fanfiction. So without further ado my story Disclaimer**_**: I don't own kickin' it. If I did Jack and Kim would be together by now. **_**By the way check out my sisters fanfiction stories tell you more about it after this chapter is done. Duces!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack POV's<strong>

I was walking into the dojo talking to Kim when Rudy said something. I heard a faint "Jack! Kim! Get over here. I have great news" I mumbled "what now". Kim heard and chuckled. I smiled at her. We joined Eddie, Jerry, and Milton. Rudy said "Were going camping."**(A/N: Its summer)**Kim wasn't too happy about this. She said "I don't want to go I just wanted to stay here and train to beat the Black Dragons" Rudy said "Come on Kim please". I guess she was thinking so I added "Kim we need a break from training, let's get away for a while and go camping". I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. She chuckled and said "You know Jack you have the worst puppy dog eyes. I think your right we do need a break from training so I will go".

A WHILE LATER(at jacks house)

I went home to ask my mom but she wasn't there. I figured. She was probably on one of those business trips. So I called her. She said yes. I went to go pack upstairs. I brought anything I would need to go camping if we needed it. **(A/N: Its basically all those things you would need for camping) **After I was done packing I went to Kim's house. It was next door. We were supposed to be walking together. So I went downstairs got my jacket and bag and headed to Kim's house. It wasn't really that far because she lived right next to me. It was unlocked so I just went in. I called her name no answer. I called it again still no answer. So I knocked on her door. After a few minutes of doing so she answered. She said "oh hey Jack". "Sup, sorry to barge in like this but the door was unlocked". "Oh its fine I was about to come down anyway". There was an awkward silence so I just asked if she was ready to go. "oh um yea let me get my jacket then we can go". Then we were off. When we get to the dojo I get Kim's bag along with my bag and put it in the trunk. After I put them in there I saw Kim listening to her music. I decided to scare her. I quietly took a step over to her and touch her. "AHHHHH" she said. I fell down on the floor laughing. As soon as I stopped laughing I saw her "I'm going to kill you" look. So I started to run. She was faster than me so she tackled me to the ground. She said "Next time you do that to me Jack you are going to wish you were never born. Am I clear?" I was scared but I managed to choke out a "Crystal clear". She lifted me off the ground. Minutes later Jerry, Eddie and Milton come in. Milton said "Jerry everyone knows that unicorns aren't real" Jerry tried to defend himself by saying something like "Yes they are my aunt has one in her backyard". With that comment Eddie said "Listen Jerry are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?". Jerry wasn't too pleased by that comment and mumbled under his breath. "Usteded no saben nada" (You guys just don't know anything). After that little fight we got into the van.

**Kim's POV**

When we got to the camp ground. Rudy asked me and the guys to help set up. After we were finished Rudy said we could go explore so we went to the lake. I put my bikini on then a little sun screen. When we got there it was just so beautiful so if course I yelled and said ITS RIGHT OVER THERE! Before I started off running I heard Jack "Geez Kimmy I think you busted my eardrums". Just to add more affect to it he asked the guys if they could hear screaming at the top of his lungs. I couldn't hear their reply because I feel into some kind of cave like place. "Kim!" I heard Jack say. "Are you ok?" he shouted. I replied "Yah, guys come down here its awesome". One by one I saw them come down. Jack came and stood by me while the other three were getting the dirt off them. "It's beautiful" he said. We all agreed. Since it was hot we all jumped in and the unthinkable happened. Some of the water was bubbling and some was rising. We all were freaked out. **(A/N: H20 ftw!)**

Since the rest were all speechless Jack spoke up. "Ok what the heck was that? You guys all right?" There were murmurs of yeah. He continued "It's late why don't we just go back and get some rest?" Rudy saw how wet we were and started freaking out. "Are you guys all right? Why are you wet? Why were you taking so long?" The question kept on coming. "Rudy its ok we went for a swim." I said with a little laugh. He was concerned. "Next time will you bring your cell phones along because I am responsible for all of you?" "Yeah whatever floats your boat Rudy." I said laughing.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I saw Jack by the fire along with Rudy. I decided to sit by Jack. A few minutes passed and I started getting queasy. I saw Jack with the same perplexed expression on his face. But before we could say anything Milton, Eddie, and Jerry came out of the tents. They all had the same expression as me and Jack did. No one spoke. In a matter of seconds every accept Rudy puked. Rudy just looked grossed out. When we were done puking people appeared out of nowhere. She snapped and all of a sudden we stomped puking. "Hello I am Rusty Pier. I will help you train and get used to your powers and then you're on your own." Rudy was confused. "Ok Miss Pier why are my friends puking and when did they get these 'powers'?". Ignoring Rudy's question she looked at each of us. "Did you guy stumble upon a river yesterday?" There were mumbles of yeah's. "Well while all the bubbling was taking place you guys developed powers. Here I typed up all your powers." With that being said she handed us the piece of paper it read:

Kim's Powers:

-Superhuman Senses: Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal human.

-Precognition: Ability to see into the future

-Aerokinesis: Ability to control, generate, or absorb air or wind.

Jack's Powers:

-Superhuman Strength: Ability to have a level of strength much higher than normally possible given their proportions.

-Telepathy: Ability to read or sense the emotions of others.

-Geokinesis: Ability to control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals.

Jerry's Powers:

-X ray vision: Ability to see through solid matter.

-Omnipresence: Ability to present anywhere and everywhere simultaneously.

Milton's Powers:

-Omniscience: Ability to know anything and everything.

-Super human speed: Ability to move, run, fly, react, think and sense speeds much faster than a normal human.

Eddie's Powers:

-Atmokinesis: Ability to control, generate or absorb water. **(A/N: I just wanted to tell you Wikipedia was my source didn't want any FBI agents or Police Officers standing at my door saying I had like a 3,000 dollar fine because of plagiarism. My parents would have slapped me into a different dimension! So anyway back to my story.)**

Eddie didn't like how he got one power. "Why do I only get one power? Jack and Kim get 3 and Jerry and Milton get 2? But why do I get 1!" "Calm down, Calm down. Let me explain why you don't have 3 or 2. But it will be really embarrassing so do you want to step aside?" Eddie looked at us then looked back at the woman, Miss Pier. They stepped farther away. Since that paper told me I had superhuman senses I was going to use them. Although I wasn't very skilled so it came out like this "reason because fled first. I scared. Know you peed water? Clean it all to urine out pool!" I burst out laughing. Eddie had a slightly pinkish face. Jack was confused. "Kim, are you ok?" So I explained what I heard from the conversation. In a matter of seconds we were all on the floor laughing. They came back. For a moment there was a silence. Miss Pier said "Ms. Crawford I see you've already figured out how to use one of your powers. But you'll need a lot of work." While pausing and taking in our appearances she pointed at Jack and me and said "You two go over to Dax and Lex. They were tall looking and scary! Oh boy! What did I get myself into this time?

Surprisingly they were nice. They taught me everything I needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Please review! So like I said I'm going to tell you about my sister's fanfiction stories. These are in the Percy Jackson and Annabeth series. It's called Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Trust me even if you're not a Greek god type reader she's still awesome at writing. It's called The Proposal. It's about the movie if you haven't seen it look up the plot about it. I haven't even read a word about that. But just check it out. While she wasn't looking I got a sneak peek of her other Percy Jackson one. It was amazing. It was worth reading even though I myself am not the Greek god reader type. It's about Percy being famous and Annabeth is his best friend. I think it's called Famous Best Friend. So yeah go check it out. Her username is Austyn-The 13<strong>**th**** Olympian. I think it went something like that. Put in a good word for me saying that I told you to read it. Please do that. Oh, could you give some ideas on ways to get Kick/Kack together? Bye! Autianna out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Why am I feeling this way?**

**On the first day of writing this got 4 reviews! Thank you to those people! So I felt like I should continue. Did any of you go to the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series I told you my sister Austyn-The 13****th**** Olympian was writing? I will give you a shout-out. Thank you to my first EVER comments from DustinHunterPRNS. By the way no the guys (Jack, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie) aren't mermen and Kim is not a mermaid. BUT I could probably make a story like that sounds interesting. Thank you to Roffogoble1225 (Cool name by the way) for giving me the idea of this chapter.**

**Kim POV**

When I was training I kept looking at Jack. The way his hair was blowing in the wind. The way he looks when he trains. Oh and his- snap out of it Crawford. He's just your BEST friend. Besides he would never like someone like you. He would much rather like people like Donna Tobin. He totally would go for a girl like her. After having that mental debate on whether Jack likes me I noticed I was the only one outside. So I just decided to look at the sunset. My mind drifted to Jack. I don't know why my mind always starts thinking of Jack. Maybe I do like him. Like some people say Denials not just a river in Utah or is it Egypt? I never got time to carry on because I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Jack.

"Hey Kim everything okay?" Of course he would ask that with his stupid hero complex. "Yeah I am it just...I'm thinking." He decides to be nosey "About?" I choose to come clean with half my story.

"The fact we have powers. I mean I always thought they were a myth," I took a deep breath and sighed. "I just can't believe that it's happening it feels so dreamlike."

"Well Kimmy I know how you feel, but we have to get inside its getting cold out." He held out his hand to me and I took it. We walked into the main cabin. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were already there. When they saw us they started jumping up and down saying things like FINALLY! And KICK PREVAILS! Jack was just as confused as me. They all stopped jumping to explain to us why they were jumping. Milton said "You guys are holding hands meaning you to are dating."

Jack and I both looked down at our hands then looked at each other. We quickly took our hands away and blushed. Now they were confused. "Nah, we aren't dating." I turned my superhuman senses on just to see if I could catch anything. I heard Jack say "At least not yet actually."

So that means he does like me. Jack Anderson likes me? What about the other girls? I started to get into my daily mental debates. _He likes me. No he doesn't. He does. He doesn't like me._ I had no time to continue because Rudy walked in.

"Ok, listen up bed arrangements. Jack and Kim. JACK AND KIM? It's going to be even more awkward than a needle on a hay stack. Here comes my southernism kicking in. Every time I get nervous I say southern things. I was trying to keep my cool. So, I looked at Jack and just nodded.

After deciding where we were going to sleep we went to eat out. When we arrived we sat in one of the booths and ordered. We ordered something simple; hamburgers and fries with a soda of our choice. After our food arrived my old sensei walked in. I showed no emotion but I kept thinking in my mind and jumping to conclusions. _They're back to come get revenge. They want to get me to join there dojo again. _I was put out of my thoughts by jack. "You ok Kim?" I wanted to say "DO YOU THINK IM ALRIGHT MY EX-DOJO IS OUT TO GET ME!" Of course I didn't say that. "Yeah I'm good I don't see my ex-dojo right in front of me pshh." I scratched my neck. Jack looked up. He saw them too. Darn me. I really need to work on my lying. "Is that what you're worried about Kimmy? There not going to touch you and that's a promise." I loved it when he cared. Then I got confused. How in the heck did he know that I was scared? I asked my own question. "How'd you know that I was scared?" He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I know because I have telepathic skills remember?" Oh yea that makes since. We finished our food and Rudy asked me to get our bill. Of course I'd do that because I'm a "goody goody" and I follow orders everyone gives me. That's what Jack says to me. My mind drifted to Jack while I was walking up to the cashier. I stayed like that for another few minutes until the lady snapped me out of my fantasy. "Miss I asked you what you needed."

"Oh uh right sorry...I need the check for Table 32." After I was done I turned around and ran smack dab into Frank. Oh great this won't end well. Being the annoying brat he is he looks at me and says "Look were you're going Kimmy or next time you'll have to go through me."

"Yeah ok Frank what are you going to do slap me? Yea as if you're really gonna-" SMACK! The room fell silent everyone's eyes were on me and Frank. I stood there frozen as did Frank. I put my hand to my face. I felt it swelling up. I glared at him before I left to go back to my seat. But then I had an idea. I would use my Aerokinesis. So then I walked back up to him, picked him up and made him fly all the way across the restaurant. I saw Rudy and them look at me to say "ARE YOU CRAZY" Geez if looks could kill I'd be dead like a million times. They all got up in a hurry. I saw Rudy dump a bunch of cash on the table. The rest of the guys except Jack ran out as fast as they could.

Jack said "Well would you look at the time we have to go back to that thing that we have to attend." With that lame excuse we high tailed it outta there. We drove as fast as we could to our campground.

We all walked in silence to the main cabin. Rudy was the first to speak. "Kim! Are you crazy? We were trying to make a friendship with them so we could all just be friends," Completely oblivious to the fact I used my powers. WAIT WOAH! DID RUDY JUST SAY HE WAS TRYING TO MAKE FRIEND WITH THE BLACK DRAGONS? THE BLACK DRAGONS WHO CHEATED AND HURT JACK IN THE TOURNAMENT? Rudy continued "I know what you guys are thinking. Why did Rudy say he was trying make friends with the black dragons?" Wow took the words right outta my mouth. "I was trying to let them have a fresh start. You know? How thy hurt Jack in the tournament and how Frank tried to beat Jack up but failed? I was being nice and once again made a mistake. Look on the bright side. Ok wait there is no bright side." I along with the guys rolled my eyes. He took a deep long breath I might add. "There's bad news though. You guy are rooming with them."

"WHAT" we said in unison.

"Im sorry" he said. But it gets much worse for Jack and Kim. We exchanged a look then looked back at Rudy. "You guys are sharing a room with Frank."

**Jack's POV**

Kim looked like she had steam coming out of her ears. She charged at Rudy who was cowering in fear. But before she could I held her back and made her come down. After she calmed down she said "It's bad enough the guy slapped me but I have to share a room with that moron?" All Rudy could do was say sorry like that was gonna cut it. He'll never learn. But I swear if he lays a finger on her I'll use all my powers to make that dude hurt real bad.

After that little episode we waited for our 'Roomie' to get here. There's was a knock on our cabin door. "Wow here already this will be fun" I said sarcastically. Kim gave me a knowing smile. Oh how I love her smile. Ok Jack don't get carried away. Remember she can hear better than a normal human. I went to open the door. Frank was standing there freezing his butt off. Serves him right for hitting _my _Kim. Ok maybe not my Kim but whatever. I at least try and be nice and say "Were you freezing out in the cold. I'm sooooooo sorry. Not!" Well I said try.

He pushes me and says "Whatever dweeb get outta my way oh while you're at it pretty boy go get my stuff." This dude must be kidding me. Is he serious? "Dude, you can't be serious go get your own stuff." He tries to punch. But I catch his arm instead. He looks at me with great horror in his eyes. Superhero strength! Yes! I forgot about my powers. So I squeeze his hand harder. **(A/N: Don't be dirty minded people!) **Kim just stood there and giggled. After I thought he had enough I patted him on the back and said "Now Frankie boy why don't you get your own stuff." He didn't say anything so stood him up and walked him into the direction. I walked over to Kim and gave her a high five! One Kick! Zero Frank! Well this is gonna be one heck of a night!


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a while for chapter 2! I was busy studying for the CRCT (Criterion-Referenced Competency Test). Pshhhh! Who am I kidding? I don't study for that crap. I was sleeping I had writers block for a few days so I started brain storming. For those who don't know about that test it's something to test what you learned in your grade and if you don't pass Math and Reading you FAIL. It starts Wednesday. I know. I know. I probably won't be able to write because of all the stress for the test. I'm sorry but I'll try and make it up to you. After your done with this chapter tell me what kind of test you take at the end of the year. Well without further ado. My lovely story. **

**Jack's POV**

Frank is the biggest complainer. _Why isn't the soap round? Why are the walls chipped? Why do I get to sleep the single bed? _I mean come on the man complains about having a single bed? Geez! Kim was getting just as annoyed as I was. Since I was the 'man' of the cabin. I decided to lay down some ground rules. I know what you're thinking Franks here to. Please the only thing man about Frank is that he doesn't have a girl voice. "Ok, ground rules. First off Frank stop annoying people you're going to make my head explode. Secound," I pointed at Kim. "Don't touch her." Frank smirked. "I'm pretty sure Kim can fend for herself."

All I did was smirk back at him. "Yeah I'm pretty sure she can just like she did when she threw you across the restaurant." That shut him right up. "Third and final showers. Kim will go first since she's a girl. Whoevers ready after her can go. Get it got it good."

After we got our showers I asked Kim if she wanted to watch a movie. She said sure and turned on the plasma screen TV.** (A/N: Just pertend they have wifi. Connection, and all that stuff). ** I popped some popcorn. We watched Paranomal Activity 3. Kim being Kim wanted to prove that she could watch scary movies. Of course I knew she couldn't so I let her cuddle up in my arm. I was enjoying it. But of course dummy had to ruin the moment. "Aw is whittle Kim scared of a movie wovie?"

Kim defended herself. "Yeah I am got a problem with it. Did you forget Bloody Mary's Vengeance? **(A/N: Just a made up movie if it's real then WOAH!) **You screamed when you saw her and she didn't even do anything. So Frank I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew about that by let's say," She looked at her watch and continued "in about five minutes." It took all my will power not to laugh.

"You wouldn't dare." Dude he's terrified. I can't believe it. Kim had a devious smile on her face and started typing an email out to the whole school. She looked at him and said "One click of the button Frank that's all it takes." I give him 1 minute to not say anything.

"Ok, sheesh," He looked at Kim. "Never speak off this." Kim just nodded. Since it was late I turned off the TV, said good night to kim and dreamed about her.

Jacks Dream:

_I saw her. I saw Kim. She had a white summer dress on. We were at the beach. I walked up to her. I grabbed her hand. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. We leaned forward but she stopped and said "Jack...Jack...Jack...JACK?" _**(A/N: Perfect way to kill a dream, eh? Believe me its happened. *Shudders*)**

End of Jacks dream

I woke up to Kim shaking me and saying my name continually. I was still half asleep "Jack you need to get up we have to be at breakfast in 12 minutes and you and me both know that even though Rudy is a kid-like sensei he hates us being late." That got me right a wake. I found clothes and ran to the bath room to get showered and dressed. Surprisingly I got dressed with five minutes to spare. I looked at Frank half off and half on the bed. I looked at Kim.

"Hey Kimmy does your ex-sensei hate it when you guys are late more than Rudy hates it?" She looked at Frank and smiled. "Oh yeah big time." She gave me a high five and we started to walk to breakfast. Milton Eddie and Jerry were already at breakfast. They were all sitting with their partners and Kim and I didn't dare go near them because we both knew that it would cause trouble. So we got our food and sat down. At that very moment Frank comes bursting in the door half dressed. Sensei Ty (I think it's his name) was fired up. "Frank what is the meaning us of this and why are you half dressed."

Frank glared at us "I'm sorry it's just that these two," He pointed at us. "Didn't wake me up." Kim gave him an 'apologetic' look. "Oh I'm sorry we were supposed to wake you up? You looked pretty comfy laying there half on and half off the bed." Couldn't have said it better myself Kim. Everyone started laughing even the Black Dragons. Sensei Ty wasn't laughing though. "Enough!" he said. The whole room fell silent. "Frank it is not their job to get you up in the morning. Set an alarm for all I care next time don't be late. Got it?"

"Yes Sensei." Frank replied. Ty said "Good now go sit with your cabin mates and be friendly." He gave Frank a stern look. Frank got his breakfast and sat down across from me and Kim. Apparently he was late so all he got was an apple. I smiled to myself. No one dared talk. Frank mumbled just loud enough for me and Kim to hear. "Idiots." Is he calling us idiots? Wow. I decided to say a comeback. "Frank were not a mirror." He glared at me and finished his half eaten apple. Kim turned to me "Nice one Jack I'm rubbing off on you." We high fived for like the millionth time today.

After breakfast Rudy and Ty had an announcement. Rudy spoke up "Guys since we're all here to get to know each other better and not fight." He looked at us. Kim and I just smirked and listened. "You and your cabin mates are going on a scavenger hunt." There were groans but Rudy ignored them. "So come up here and get your scavenger hunt list." We walked up with Frank to get the list. Kim grabbed for it but Rudy pulled it back. "Nope I'm giving this to Frank while I have a word with you two." He handed Frank the paper and he went to go talk to some other black dragons. Rudy pulled us over and said "Ok guys you guys get to use your powers," He looked at us. "I know you to have the most powers and the most effected powers to help you win the scavenger hunt so just try and communicate with Frank." He took us back over to Frank. "You ready for the greatest time of your life Kimmy?" She looked at me. "First, don't call me Kimmy. Second, of course I am but if that dude try's anything its on!" Sensei Ty started the timer "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, HUNT!"

**So you love it? It makes up for not updating. I know it does. :P So anyway please review it only takes a few words and a click of a button to review. Pwetty pweese with a wary on wop! So you'll do it? Great I knew I loved you guys. So no one has still checked out my sisters fanfictions? COME ON PEOPLE SHE HAS REALLY GREAT STORIES! Anyways I still love you guys but please read her storys! Alright bye bye! Im already onto Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't reviewed for a long time. CRCT is my main priority so I can't fail that. If I do I stay in the seventh grade. So anyway that's it. I'm also having girly issues. Like I have this boyfriend right. I like him a lot. But, I went out with him for a day in the beginning of the school year and he told my friend he was gonna break up with me. So that was that and I move on with my life. But a few days ago he asked me out again. I said yes! But the problem is that he's gone out with a bunch of girls (Girl 1:4 times Girl 2:1 time Girl 3:1 time Girl 4:1 time Girl 5:1 time). So you can imagine my pain. I really truly want to break up with him but I'm a goodie two shoes and I don't want to do it over text or Facebook. He even invited me to go over to his friend's house! I've broken up with a guy before but that's because I didn't like him. I really need your advice please PM me. Come on guy's review it only takes four seconds please! Chapter four everybody! **

**Jack's POV**

We walked to the woods and I made Frank give me the list. It had about 4 things on there.

Rotten Fruit

Can or bottle

Pinecone

Any kind of wrapper

Since Kim had Superhuman senses she could find the rotten apple. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear so Frank couldn't hear anything. "Ok Kim this is where you come in." She nodded her head. "Use your senses to find the rotten fruit." She closed her eyes to focus. She opened them and pinched the top of her nose to get rid of the stench. Kim pointed in a direction and we were off.

When we found the apple I looked over at Frank. "Frank could you hand me the gloves and ziploc bag?" He looked at me like I had two heads. "What bag and gloves?" I can't believe it. The boy lost our supplies. Just when I thought we were getting along.

Kim was furious. "Are you saying you lost our supplies?" Frank looked frightened. "I-I-I I guess." She charged at him. But before she could get any further I grabbed her from the waist. I whispered words like Kimmy its ok, don't worry, and so on. When she calmed down she stared at the bag Frank had. She stuck out her hand and said "Give it up."

"But this is my bag that I need for my ointments. You know that." Kim glared at him. "I said GIVE. IT. OVER" He handed it over but not before stuffing his ointment in his pockets. Kim got the apple put it in the bag and we continued on our scavenger hunt journey.

When we finished we headed back to the camp. Everyone except us was there. Figures, Frank had to stop and pee every five seconds, literally.

Rudy spoke up. "Hey since they finally got here we can announce the winners." Everyone cheered and clapped. "There are three winners. Third place goes to Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. Second, goes to Brian, Stephanie, and Chase. First, goes to Lily, Violet, and Austin." They got bunches of candy and we got nothing and we have Frank to thank. Rudy, Eddie, Jerry and, Milton walked over to us. They were all confused. Rudy asked the question that was on all their minds. "I thought you guys were gonna win and get first place? What happened?" Kim explained about Frank having to pee every five seconds. They felt really bad for us.

After that we had a campfire with The Black Dragons. We roasted marshmallows. It was actually kind of nice. They weren't half bad. They were actually enjoyable. I can't believe we ever hated these guys. Even Frank was nice. I looked at every one of the warriors to sense their emotions. It was happy and they seemed like they could trust the black dragons. Rudy called us away from the dragons. "Guys they seem trust worthy enough do you think it's time they know...about your powers?" Everyone agreed. I just hope were not making a mistake. So we walked back to the camp fire. Rudy tapped Ty on the shoulder saying he had a very important announcement. "Um well it's not my announcement it theirs." He said pointing at us. "We were hoping we could trust you" Rudy looked at Ty and he nodded. Then Rudy looked at us and we nodded. "Well Jerry, Eddie, Kim, Jack, and Milton...have powers." Ty and the Dragons bust out laughing. Kim got angry "were serious we'll show you." They just kept on laughing

She stepped back and I walked up to the log Sensei Ty was on. I picked them up and they immediately stopped laughing. I set them down and made a rock out of minerals tossed it up in the air and Kim used her wind powers, Milton started running really fast creating a wind tornado, Eddie controlled the water, and Jerry made about 10 other Jerry's. They're faces were in shock. They couldn't speak. Eddie had to make some water and throw it on their faces. Frank walked up to us and said "COOL DO IT AGAIN." So that's how we spent our night, playing with our powers. It was beyond awesome.

**Kim's POV (Still night time by the camp fire)**

I felt Jerry's eyes on me. I had no clue why. Then I realized something he had x-ray vision. I got so mad. I ran to Jerry picked him up and threw him up in the air. Everyone's eyes were on us. I put my hand to the ground, made wind underneath and flew up with him. Before he fell I grabbed him **(A/N: She still is making wind to keep her floating) **and shot daggers at him. I got in his face. "Ever look there again Martinez and you're gonna wish you were never born. Got it? Get It? Good." I said using Jacks phrase. He just nodded. I dropped him down. He was caught by one of his Jerry's. I stopped making wind but started again when I was close to the ground so I could land safely.

Jack came up to me. "You ok Kim what was that?" He had worry in his voice, "...Jerry looking at my shirt with his x-ray vision."

"Oh ok...do you want to get back to our cabin we have to shower and maybe we can do something afterwards?" I was pretty bored. So I agreed. "Yeah" I said.

He replied. "Well it's gonna be just you and me since the Black Dragons are doing something of their own." I was the happiest girl alive. I was going to keep my cool. I was going to act like it was no big deal. "Oh ok." That's what I was saying on the outside. On the inside I was like. YAY IM GONNA BE ALL ALONE WITH JACK.

We walked back to the cabin in comfortable silence. When we got there Jack opened the door. "Thanks" I said. "No problem" He said back to me. Then our night began.

I took a shower then Jack did. When he got out and got dressed we just sat around. Jack broke the silence. "If were looking for something to do we can play 20 questions?" I agreed and then we began. Jack asked the first question. "Do you like someone?"

"Yes" I said. Too bad he won't find out. Jack was curious. "Who?" "Sorry Jackie one question per turn." He looked down in defeat then got a devious smile on his face. I was confused but I went on. I smirked. "Do you like someone?" "Yes" He said looking away. This is how I'm going to make him admit to him liking me. Then he got the devious smile on his face and asked "Who." My face turned pale as Robert Pattinson's in twilight. Since I had no way out of this I looked down and mumbled "you". His eyes brightened and he danced around the room saying I knew it and Kim Crawford likes me! He looked back at me stood me up and leaned over and kissed me. I was shocked but I started to relax into the kiss. I couldn't believe what was happening. I thought he liked Donna Tobin. He broke the kiss and was about to say something when we heard cheering. We walked outside and we saw Rudy with the guys and Ty with the black dragons. They were all cheering. We were confused. We thought the Black Dragons had a meeting and that the guys went to sleep. Jack looked at me then said "KICK PREVAILS!" then leaned down to kiss me. It took four Jerry's and Eddies water to break us apart.

I was still confused. "But we thought you guys had a meeting and that you guys went to bed?" She said looking at the dragons and warriors. They just scratched their heads and made lame excuses to be somewhere. What a night.

**WOW!**

**Can the Black Dragons be trusted?**

**Will Kick stay strong?**

**WILL MY DADS COOKING STOP TASTING LIKE DIRTY GYM SOCKS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUPER DUPER SORRY GUYS! CRCT IS STILL GOING ON AND IM FREAKING OUT! I ALSO LOST MY JUNK DRIVE AND FOUND IT! SO YEA! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jerry's POV**

SWAG! It's about time they realize their feelings for each other. I'm so glad there together now there done being so denial. After all Denial isn't just a river in Utah. Or is it Egypt? I'm confused.

**Milton's POV**

It's about time they get together! No more "I know you have a crush on me." or "IM TELLING YOU I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON JACK."

**Eddie's POV and Rudy's POV**

YEAH! IT'S ABOUT TIME!

**Frank's POV**

(Morning)

Kim and Jack are such a cute couple! Too bad were not letting them have alone time. By tomorrow morning there will be paparazzi everywhere. It's payback Kim. I can't believe they fell for our façade. I'm on my way to breakfast. I sit with dumb and dumber (Kim and Jack). I talk with them like were actually friends. As if. After breakfast I call the Black Dragons over to me and Sensei Ty who were sitting at the breakfast tables. We're going over the plan. "Ok everyone knows what the plan is right?" Sensei Ty looks over at each of us while we nod our head. Brian speaks up "Don't you its mean because we already told them we would trust them?" They nodded their heads in agreement. Stephanie put in "Plus you guys sorta already got back at them at the dance thingy." **(A/N: I think that it was called the contillion or whatever.) **I looked at them I disbelief. I was mad with fury. "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY? KIM IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN OUR DOJO! THE SUPERIOR BLACK DRAGONS WHO _WAS_ UNDEFEATED! JACK JUST CAME ALONG AND HAD TO PULL HER INTO THAT JOKE DOJO THE WASABI WARRIORS! " I guess I was screaming to loud because the wasabi warriors themselves came into the room. They all looked concerned. Jack spoke up. "Are you guys ok? We heard screaming." _Yeah were alright but you guys aren't._ Kim and Jack shared a look. I had to make up a good excuse. Oh wait I got it! "Oh nothing Brian was thinking about trying out for cheerleading next year." They looked like they understood and went back to what they were doing. _Suckers! Payback is a go! _I looked at our Sensei and he locked eye contact with me. I nodded and he took out his cell phone. He started calling every news station. CNN, GMA (Good Morning America), Channel 2. **(If people from Europe or some European place then you probably don't know what these are.) **You name it. But then I frown and wonder. Are we going too far?

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I were freaking out! Kim heard everything! I read Franks mind. He was getting another revenge plot. I grabbed Rudy and Jerry's hand and Kim grabbed Milton and Eddie's. When we got back to the cabin we flung them on the bed. Kim and I started talking at once while we walked back and forth. Rudy must have had enough because he grabbed Kim and I by the wrist and sat us on the floor and said "Explain." Kim looked at me acknowledging that I could clarify. "Well Kim and I used our powers to find out what and why the Black Dragons were freaking out. We found out that they called a WHOLE bunch of news stations that are on their way here." Rudy started freaking out like the world was gonna end in three seconds. An idea popped into my head. Milton has the ability to know everything. He probably knows where there is a book on how we can stop our powers for good or just for however long we need to. I looked over at Milton to describe my plan. "Milton you have Omniscience. So that means you can make us get rid of our powers for a few hours or for however long we need by saying something from a book." He concentrated for a few minutes, opened his eyes and said "Go back to the river where you got your power or powers. Then, take your clothes off and rub salt all over you." He opened his eyes and he looked at Kim. Along with the rest of us. She stared at the rest of us. "If you guys look at me I'm going to pound your face in. Got it?" She looked at us and we all nodded.

*At the river*

Kim went first and we all closed our eyes. Then Milton, Jerry, and Eddie went. Then it was my turn. I got the salt that Rudy stole from the kitchen. I put sticky stuff on me and then rubbed salt on me. I got into the river. Bubbles were everywhere. As soon as it started it stopped. I got out climbed up and out of the hole. I looked at everyone. "Let's test out to see if we have our powers. Shall we?" They nodded. Eddie tried to create water. Kim tried to create wind. I tried breaking a tree. Jerry tried making a few of himself and Milton tried to run super fast. None of them worked. I looked at them and smiled. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out we don't have our powers." They nodded in agreement. The Black Dragons suggest we, The wasabi warriors, sleep in one cabin because we should 'spend time with our dojo'. They had no idea that we already knew about their little plan. Milton and Eddie slept on Frank's bed, Jerry slept on the floor and Kim and I slept on our own beds.

*Morning*

We all awoke to the sound of cars pulling up camera flashes and newslady or men talking to the cameramen or lady. I looked at Kim and grabbed her hand and walked out along with the guys. We were shocked by how many people were there. Let's just say it looked like a million people were here. We were blinded by all the cameras. I saw Frank and Sensei Ty smirking. Too bad were going to be the ones smiling in a few minutes. There were a whole bunch of questions thrown at us. How long have you had powers? Are than any more of you? How did you get your powers? I grabbed a nearby microphone and yelled "EVERYBODY SHUT IT." Everyone became silent. You can hear a pen drop a mile away. "We have no idea what you're talking about." Frank stepped up and took the mic. He said "Everybody I'd like to present to you the people with the power. He turned to a screen that I just realized was there. It turned blue and a few seconds after white. Then it showed a picture of all of us naming our powers and how we 'activated' them. He put the mic back in my hand and pushed me up forcing me to let go of Kims hand. I didn't know what to say. "Um hi. I have no idea what this guy is talking about. We don't have powers" I said pointing to the guys. One of the reporters spoke up. "Yea…You do. Fro boy said you would show us your super strength." I nodded going along. " Um I don't know what you're talking about but what do you want me to lift?" He thought for a second and looked at a tree and pointed at it. "That" he said. I walked over to the tree and tried breaking its roots and lifting it. It wouldn't budge. The plan is going really well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back and CRCT is done! YAY! By the way like I told you in the first chapter my sister has this really awesome story. It's called ****Famous Best Friend. ****Her name changed. It's no longer Austyn-The 13****th**** Olympian. It's AntiThalico. CHECK IT OUT. PLEASE. First one to answer this question gets a shoutout. What is the CRCT? I mentioned it in an earlier chapter. Review please! BYE! **

**Jack's POV**

This was going according to plan. The people here were leaving muttering lines of cuss words. I looked at the Black Dragons. I saw a look of confusion and shock on all of their faces. But two stood out, Ty and Frank. They were angry. I walked back over to the guys and was about to grab Kim's hand until Frank pulled me back to face him.

"What the heck? Why don't your powers work?" His breath smelled of garlic. Just like Kim's when Rudy was replaced with the robot. I took a step back. _Geez ever thought or carrying any mints around? _"Well you see Frankie boy. We got rid of our powers for a while. So we didn't get caught." He looked dumbfounded. He never learns. We put the war in warrior.

"Ugh I hate you guys!" Ain't that the truth. Rudy went to go over and talk to Ty about the whole truce thing. We all know it's back to normal. We hate their guts they hate ours. Before anyone had time to move I looked at my watch. We get our powers back. In 5...4...3...2...1. I looked at the warriors and smiled. "Don't worry we already have our powers." They looked like a deer caught in the headlights. They ran to the forest. Too bad we can out run them. We bruised them in a lot of places. Little did we know someone was video taping the whole thing with a hat video camera.

Meanwhile with him and Kim...

We headed for lunch. Of course we didn't sit next to those people who shall not be named. I hate them so much. We sat down next to Jerry, Eddie and Milton. They were having their daily arguments about what doesn't exist and what does. Well at least I have Kim. I turned to say something to her but she was nowhere to be found. I looked all around until I spotted her at the lunch checkout line getting napkins. She was talking to Frank. I thought _No big deal. Kim's gonna handle him this time. She's a tuff girl she can handle this-_ I never got to finish my thought because I heard a slap. Anger riled up in me and I turned around to slap Frank because he slapped Kim. But boy was I wrong. Kim slapped him! That and she didn't stop punching him. I looked back at the guys and they were laughing . I laughed with them. After I was done laughing my but off(I was laughing for 5 minutes) I got up. But to give Kim more time I walked to her slowly. When I finally reached her I pulled her back. She was tense. I whispered soothing things into her ear. She calmed down. I walked back to our seat with her behind me. The guys looked at me with shocked faces. They stayed like that for a minute. I was getting really aggravated. "What?" I said.

They all talked at once. It sounded like a bunch of crazy hobo's being drunk. Ok, now I was getting real annoyed. "EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" I yelled. But not loud enough for people to stare. I looked at Milton expecting an answer. He seemed to get that I wanted him to explain why they were looking at me. "Well you are the only one that could calm Kim down. None of us could do that. If we did we would get wacked in the face." I looked at Kim. She was picking at her salad. "Well I guess I have that effect on her." I kissed her cheek. She looked at me and smiled. "I guess you do." Then what she did next shocked me. She kissed me full on the lips. I know that should be normal and all since were dating. But it was basically our first PDA. Eddie just had to ruin the moment. He took his phone out "Wait Jack move over there a little, put your hand on her should, and smile. Kim angle your face that way and smile. SAY KICK." He took the picture. As soon as he took the picture he put it on Facebook. 'Kick is amazing don't you think?' His phone rang over 100 time literally. There were comments from people we didn't even talk to or know. I got confused. What was Kick? I guess Kim was confused too because she asked. "Um guys what exactly is Kick?"

Milton again answered out question. "We took the Ki from Kim and ck from Jack and made Kick! It suits you guys very well. Not like those other nicknames like Jim or Kack. Those were-. Jerry interrupted him. "EDDIE YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS AND MILTON YOU OWE ME FIVE! WHOO!"

I was still confused. Geez why am I always confused? "Why do you guys owe him money?"

Eddie answered "Well you see Jack every bet on when you guys were getting together. A bunch of people. Like your mom, Kims mom, the cheerleading team, the football team. Oh, and even the principals. So basically the whole school and most of San Hose." My eyes widen. WOW! All those people? Kim had the same expression on her face. Well I learned a lot of things today.

At their FRANK FREE CABIN! (The warriors moved in with them)

Thank the lord Franks not in our cabin. I couldn't stand him. Now that hes moving out the warriors are moving in. Im playing Temple Run on my Iphone while Kim plays angry birds on her Ipad 2. Jerry and Eddie are playing cards and Milton is reading a boy called _Science is your friend. _Well it ain't my friend. After a while of jumping and asking the apes or whatever those things are I suggest a movie. Everyone agreed and Jerry picked out a movie. We watched Red Riding Hood. It wasn't the good kind were everybody was happy in the end. It was much worse. I get to use this as an advantage! Kim was scared of these kinds of movies boy was she in for a surprise.

**Awww poor warriors! They don't know about the hat cam. Double aww for Kim. She doesn't know whats in store for her. Well there goes there secret! Did you like it? Review please! By the way has anyone seen Chronicle? It's a real good movie. I was so scared though. I was clinging on to my dad. So guess what. My boyfriend broke up with me. I guess he's my ex-boyfriend now. YAY! Wanna know why im happy? Because I couldn't break up with him. I was scared I might hurt his feelings. Hes a playah like Eddie. But he plays the game well. He went through about 8 girls and one of them was a on and off thing. So heck yea no more boyfriend! You know what song I cant get out of my head? Disco stick! Im so fudging aggravated. It's a nasty song. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry the last chapter was short. I feel bad. But it was 10 at night and I wanted to gain some more reviews. I'm going to be writing another story about them being famous. I already have an about 800 words done for the story. Does anyone want to partner up and give me some ideas for how did this happen Chapter 8? I'll thank them in future chapters. As you guys know I put an author note in but I changed it because you guys wanted to go cry in corners and I didn't want that to happen. Hahaha Kickin it xo . Anyway I gained more confidence and I'll write more again. Look for the previous author note down there **

**Kim POV**

I was completely horrified. Red Riding Hood by far the most disgusting movie I have ever witnessed in my 14 years of living. It was about a beautiful young woman named Valerie who is torn between two men. She loves a brooding outsider, Peter but her parents have already arranged for Valerie to marry a wealthy man named Henry. Peter and Valerie plan to run away when they find out that Valerie's sister was killed by the werewolf that lives in the forest surrounding their village. It takes human life's. Valerie begins to suspect that is could be someone she loves and she discovers that she has a unique connection to this beast.

Every time the movie got too graphic for my taste I would bury my head into Jack's chest. He would whisper things like "It's alright" or "Its ok". Then he would softly plant a kiss on the top of my head. This happened multiple times until the movie ended. I jumped up and turned off the T.V. It made Jerry, Eddie, and Milton wake up. I can't believe they slept through something as terrifying as this. They had looks of confusion in their face. After about five minutes they went back to sleep. I looked to see if Jack was awake. He wasn't. So I kissed his cheek and went to my bed.

_Kim's Dream_

_I saw it. I saw the werewolf. I saw it every night. It would haunt me in my dreams. __**(A/N It's a dream inside a dream) **__I would tell Jack of my stories that I had. He would tell me that he would find the beast and kill it if he ever sees it. I would plead to him NO! NO! But he would always say YES! YES! I went out to the meadow were we always meet. I waited for minutes and hours but he never showed. I ran back to the village. I saw paramedics everywhere trying to help this one boy on to the stretcher. It looked like there was nothing they could do to save him. Then I noticed a shark tooth necklace on the boy's wrist. I thought. Wasn't that Jack's necklace? I looked closer it was Jack. I ran over to him. I pushed everyone out of my way. He tried to kill the wolf. I had a mix of emotions. Anger and Sadness. I cried and cried. My mom came up to me saying Kim...Kim...Kim..Kimmy...KIM!_

Using my reflexes I hit something. HARD. I opened my eyes. Jack was on the floor, rolling around in pain. The guys were laughing.I got up and ran to his side. "Oh my gosh Jack are you ok? Are you hurt?" Questions kept flowing out of me. "Kim relax I'm fine." He said while lifting up his shirt. "See no harm done." Thank the lord.

After that was done. We went to breakfast. Well the guys went to breakfast. I was pulled back by Jack. He looked at me and softly kissed me on the lips. He was about to pull back but I didn't let him. We continued doing that four about 10 minutes stopping for breath every once and a while. "What was that for?" I said. "Oh, nothing just for being you." He said with his 1 million dollar smile. I grabbed his hand and we walked to breakfast.

What we saw stunned us. Those news reporters were back. I saw Frank walk down with a video camera in his hand and news reporters stepping on each other to get to him, literally. Some news reporters were on the ground others by The Black Dragon cabin.

We wanted to stop them but we couldn't without using our powers. We all looked at each other with widened eyes. Frank finally reached the reporters and started showing them the video one by one. Its over they know our secret. Everyone will treat us differently at school just because we are 'mutated creatures' as I heard one reporter say while she was talking into her camera.

People finally noticed that we were here and rushed towards us asking all sorts of questions. "_What made you this way?" "Are you stuck like this for good?" _ "_Are there any others?" _Jack looked towards me. He noticed I wasn't in the best mood and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Of course the news reporters had a field day and started asking more questions. "_How long have you guys been dating?" Have you kissed?" _It just went on and on and on. "EVERYBODY QUIET!" Jack yelled.

Obviously nobody listened. They just kept asking questions. Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all shared a glance with me and we all nodded our heads. We stepped towards the people. I spun around the reporters making a windy tornado. Jack formed mineral chunks and threw them at the people. Jerry made billions of himself and made the people stay in place while Jack did his thing. Milton ran with me making it go even faster and Eddie made water balls and threw them at the people. After we did this for three minutes they all stared at us.

"Now are you ready to listen to us?" I said with a serious tone. All they did was nod. We told them to follow us into the mess hall (Cafeteria). They all sat down. We pulled up miscellaneous chairs that were scattered around. We decided to answer the first questions we heard them ask. Jack spoke up. "Ok first things first. We will answer the questions we heard you ask first." He paused then looked at each of us. "We are stuck like this forever. We don't know if there are any others. Kim and I have been dating for two days and yea sure lots of times."

Jack didn't answer one of the questions and one of the reporters took notice. "Hey! You didn't answer the first question" The reporter said. Then more reporters started speaking. Then the room got really noisy. It was getting really annoying.

I decided I needed to speak up. "IF YOU GUYS WANT TO NO MORE THEN YOU SHOULD SHUT UP! WE CAN ANSWER THE ONES WE FEEL LIKE ANSWERING! SO IF YOU WANT TO KEEP TALKING WE WON'T ANSWER ANY MORE OF YOUR QUESTIONS! GET IT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN. JEEZ." The room fell silent once more. But I heard a bald reporter from the far left say "Who gave you the angry pill?" I looked at him. "Hey, you baldy over there. Yes you. Come up here," I heard Jerry say "Oh man he is going to get it. He should know to never mess with Kim Crawford. I smiled at that.

The man came up to where I was sitting. "Y-yes K- Kim? He stuttered. I grabbed his plaid shirt. Then threw him up in the air and used my Aerokinesis to spin him around making him nauseous and threw him across the room. He yelped in pain.

"That right there folk's is why you never mess with Kim Crawford." I said while smirking and sat back down. Jack kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks Kim." He said with a smile. "No problem I replied." Then he continued on.

After the news reporters were gone we got some lunch. We went to McDonalds. As soon as we entered every stared at us for a second. They rushed up to us paper and pen in hand. I couldn't believe it they wanted our autograph. Even Rudy got people to want his autograph. It seems like he got credit just for being friends with us. After we signed autographs we ordered. Everyone got the same thing. A drink, fries, and a chicken sandwich.

Once we got our food we went to the outside tables. When we sat down we all had amazed facial expressions on our face. All we could say was wow. Afterwards I got confused. "So are we like famous now?" I asked. I wasn't really sure.

Jack spoke up. He was confused too. "I think we are." He said with a smile. We all high fived each other. WE WERE FAMOUS!

When we were done with our food we went back to Rudy's car and drove back to the camp ground.

**Previous Author Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry it's just. I was busy with cheerleading tryouts May 18****th****. Then I had Exams on the 21-23. Then I was busy with cleaning my house. I clean it every day. I'm also busy with what I'm doing for my birthday. Then last but not last IM ENJOYING SUMMER! Plus I have writers block I have no idea what to put for the next chapter. I think im also working on a new Kickin it story when they are in a band and they get famous. Please PM me if you have any ideas to what I should do for the next chapter. HAVE YOU SEEN LEOS HAIR IT GOT LONGER. If you have an instagram go on Olivia Holt's Instagram her profile picture is of her in a dress I think in a colorful backround. SO yea bye! PLEASE PM and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back and I'm better than ever. My birthday was JULY 1****st****! I am now 13!**

**Sorry I skipped so much I just wanted to get on with summer... Oh and I was hoping someone can PM me and give me some suggestions for the next chapter I am in desperate need of ideas!**

**Jack's POV (1 month later)**

We were getting ready to leave the campground. We were all hoping into Rudy's car to go to ABC news **(1)**. We were getting interviewed because of our super powers.

The Black Dragon's left yesterday. School starts back in a few weeks on August 13th. It was July 15th. I went back to our cabin to pack up the rest of my things. When I walked in I heard arguing going on. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry were at it again. Kim was no were to be found. As I was taking the sheet off my bed I heard what they were arguing about. They were arguing about who got to sit where. I folded the sheet, put it on my bed and walked over to the guys. I yelled. "Hey!" It didn't work so I got an idea. I went on my phone and went to the air horn app. I picked trumpet and put it on 100%. 1...2...3! They were all stunned and looked towards me.

"Now since I have all of your attention I will pick who sits where in the car." They tried protesting but I just played the trumpet again and it got them to shut up. "Thank you. Now as I was saying. I will be picking. Milton you will sit in the passenger side with Rudy. Eddie and Jerry you can sit behind them and Kim and I will sit behind you. Get it? Got it? Good. Finish packing. " I said while rubbing my temples. I put my sheet in my suit case and put my pillow on top of it. After that I needed to get some fresh air. So I went down towards the lake. I saw Kim sitting on the sand. I tried sneaking up on her. Tip toeing very quietly when Kim turned around. "Hey Jack."

I was confused how did she know that I was behind her. I was about to open my mouth when she said "Superhuman senses remember?"

"Oh...why are you out here alone?"

"Because they boys were being annoying and I didn't feel like being around idiots." I chuckled at that. She was always so stubborn like me. That's what I like about her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess whose back back? Back again. Autianna's back a friend. Heyyyyyy 'Vas Happenin' I missed you guys. Did you guys miss me? I won't keep you hanging I will try and post every weekend.**

**Kim POV**

When we got to the studio we were all pushed into the makeup area. I just sat happily in my chair while Jerry and Eddie protested. "This brush is not going anywhere near my face YO!" "The playa doesn't need makeup." I turned them. "SIT DOWN YOU BIG BABIES!" They sat down right away. The makeup artist gave me a thankful look. I smiled back in return. Jack sat beside me, Milton sat beside him and Rudy beside him. Jack gave me a look. "Must you always yell at them?" I looked back at him with a smile. "It's what I do" After makeup they ushered us into a dressing room.

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

I was in a lime green short dress with my hair curled. Everyone was waiting outside the dressing room door. When they heard me coming they looked up. They all stared at me in awe. "Take a picture. It will last longer."

Jack stood up, walked over to me and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful" I looked down and blushed not making eye contact with him. "Why do you always do that?" Confused I say "Do what?"

"You always look down and blush when I give you a complement." I sighed. "I'm not used to people calling me beautiful." He took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "You're going to have to get used to blushing then, because I am going to give you complements every day."

"Your too sweet Ja-" "AND SCENE!" Jack and I looked around. EVERYONE had their phones out uploading things to Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. Jack chuckled and kissed me again. About 50 minutes later we were told to line up by the entrance to the stage. "Now who you all have been waiting for the Wasabi Warriors!" Jack grabbed my hand and squeezed. I smiled. Rudy went first, then Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and then us. We were greeted my cheers and applauses. We waved and smiled at them and sat down on the couch. Jack removed his hand from mine and put it around me so that it was dangling from my shoulder. The guy, whose name we learned was Chad, spoke. "It's so great that you guys could be here."

"It's great to be here" Rudy said and we kicked it full swing into our interview:

**Chad: So before we get fully started I want to learn more about you guys.**

**Chad: This one is for Rudy.**

**Rudy: Alright.**

**Chad: How did these guys meet you?**

**Rudy: I have known Jerry, Eddie, and Milton since they were 10 years old and joined my karate dojo.**

**Chad: How about Jack and Kim?**

**Rudy: Oh. This is a funny story. *laughs*My dojo was about to close down because it was the worst dojo in Seaford so I need to find something to help me not close the dojo. Jack was the new kid in Seaford. He skated anywhere and everywhere. One day he was chased by the police and skated right into our dojo wall. Literally. *Audience laughs* I told him he was in big trouble and if he didn't join our he would be going to juvy. **

**Jack: Which is jail for kids *audience laughs***

**Rudy: He told me he wasn't a karate guy but a skater. He told me his grandfather was a karate sensei and even trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies. *Audience is in awe*I then asked him if we had a deal and he said yes. This is where Kim comes in. She went to talk to Jack at our local Falafel Phil's. She did karate for The Black Dragons. Our enemies. She told him our dojo was a joke and that he should be training at the best dojo in town, The Black Dragons. **

**Kim: Which I am sorry I said that.**

**Rudy: It's alright. Anyway, she showed him what she knew about Karate. She went back to her dojo and broke a few boards. Sensei Ty of The Black Dragons gave him a bow staff and Jack tried it out. Ty asked him to join the dojo but he couldn't because of what I said to him. He tried giving the bow back but Ty said he could keep it. He came late to the dojo with the bowstaff in hand. I asked him where he got it and he told me he got it from The Black Dragon's. I told him that no student of mine could even enter the dojo. He told me that I couldn't forbid him from doing anything. I let it slip that if it wasn't for me then he would be ban from the mall for two weeks. Realizing what I said he got angry and said "Ban from the mall. You said I was going to juvy." I tried thinking of something to say but nothing worked. He left. A few days after when we were packing up the dojo he came back and wondered why we were packing. Jerry spoke up. "No Jack. No Belts. No Dojo." Then Milton's dad came in and saw that this wasn't Milton's French horn lesson and he was lucky he didn't get hurt. He told his dad it was closing anyway but it was the only place he felt like he belonged. Jerry and Eddie said things too. Before Mitlon left Jack stopped him and told him to break a board. Milton started to protest but ended up doing it anyway. Jack rejoined our dojo and we got back to practicing. Then came our tournament against The Black Dragons. Eddie went first giving us our first belt. Then Jerry went but he lost. Milton. Oh dear I can't even explain what he did.**

**Milton: Best day of my life!**

**Rudy: It was all up to Jack. It was Jack versus Kim. He had to win in order for the dojo to stay open . Ty had something up his sleeve. He told Frank to kick Jacks leg and that is exactly what he did. Ty told Kim to finish him off but she quit and told him he was a big baby. Jack continued on and he won the match resulting in our dojo staying open. The next day Kim came by to join our dojo but she had to pass a test. **

**Chad: Did she pass?**

**Rudy: Oh yeah she passed.**

**Chad: That was a great story. Now this question is for the kids. Mostly for Eddie, Jerry, and Milton.**

**Eddie, Jerry, and Milton: Yeah?**

**Chad: How did Kick get started?**

**Jerry: Well I brought a clip of them and all their moments before they started dating. Everyone wanted them to date. Everyone in Seaford bet on when they were getting together. **

**Eddie: It was so disgusting how they flirted . Milton: When we confronted Kim about she would always say I DO KNOW HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! **

**Chad: *chuckles* Roll the clip. *Clip rolls***

**Jack: Wow were we that oblivious? *looks at Kim***

**Kim: Yeah. *clip finishes* **

**Chad: Wow it took you guys that long? SHEESH. Alright since that clip is over. We have another one. It was moments ago backstage. *Kim and Jack are shocked***

**Chad: Wasn't that cute? Alright moving on. Jack and Kim. **

**Jack and Kim: Yes?**

**Chad: Did either of you get jealous when the other was on a date with another guy or girl.**

**Jack: Of course! I wanted nobody to touch her. *whispers to kim* ****_Your mine._*****Kim smiles***

**Kim: Me too! Every time he had a date. I would be happy for him but really I was devastated.*Jack looks at Kim***

**Jack: Really?**

**Kim: Yeah….but I am over it. *gives Jack a small smile***

**Jack: I'm sorry. *Gives Kim a kiss on the cheek* *Audience awes***

**Chad: Alright now on to you guys and your powers. **

**All: Ok**

**Chad What powers do each of you have?**

**Jack: Well Chad I have Superhuman Strength, Telepathy, and Geokinesis.**

**Kim: I have Superhuman Senses, Precognition, and Aerokinesis**

**Jerry: X-Ray Vision and Omnipresence *shudders***

**Chad: Why did you shudder?**

**Kim: *mad* Let's just say Jerry used his X-Ray vision. *The Crows Ohhhh's***

**Milton: Omniscience and Superhuman Speed**

**Eddie: Atmokinesis**

**Chad: Do you guys mind showing us?**

**All: Not at all.**

**Chad: Alright Jack you first.**

***Jack gets up goes behind the couch and lifts it. Then goes by a nearby plant, gets the dirt, throws it up in the air to make it stay there for 30 seconds then puts it back in the plant. Then looks at us and says "Rudy is thinking about Mrs. AppleBottom, Jerry is thinking about Mika, Eddie is thinking of food, Milton's thinking of Julie, and Kim….Kim is thinking about me." *smiles and sits back down***

**Chad: Nice. Kim?**

***Kim stands up and pinches her nose. "Well some people need some Deo because they have some BO" Then goes back to the boys, touches Jacks palm, (her eyes are glowing white) releases her hold on his hand and says "Donna is going to try and kiss you but has a failed attempt because you tell her you are with Kim" Then she puts both her hands at her side and starts to float back to her seat***

**Chad: Jerry I know you can't show us your X-Ray vision but how about your Omnipresence.**

**Jerry: Alright.**

***Jerry stands up and starts shaking creating Jerry's left and right. The Jerry's do their signature WHOO! and then only one Jerry remains.***

**Chad. Milty Boy. Your up.**

**Milton: Well alright. Show us your speed.**

***Milton runs around the room,out the door and brings back about 20 dozen donuts for the audience.**

**Chad: Wow thanks Milton *licks his fingers***

**Chad: Eddie?**

**Eddie: Well basically I can make everybody wet or make a water tornado. Which do you prefer?**

**Chad: Defiantly the water tornado.**

**Eddie: Alright.**

***Stands up, holds his hand in the air and makes a water tornado surrounding everybody. Then he drops his hand and the water turns into nothingness.***

**Chad: Well alright guys. You have seen it here first! The Wasabi Warriors! Tune in tomorrow for famous Youtubers!**

**Crew: And we're clear!**

**Chad: That was great guys thanks for coming. **

**All: No problem**

Jack grabs my hand we all walk out the studio together. We all turn to each other and say "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Then we walk back to the car and act like nothing happened.

-5 hours later-

We are back home and in the dojo. Rudy had already left. I get my stuff and wait for the guys. After all we live across the street from each other. I stop and think about all that has happened over the summer. Our powers and Jack finally becoming my boyfriend. I look around to still see no one and break out in my dance. "UH HUH OH YEAH COME ON" Then I hear chuckling and I freeze.

"This is so going on Facebook" I look to see Eddie videotaping on his phone with the guys laughing behind him. "Why you little-" I never got to finish my sentence before they took off running down the hill.

Jack puts his hand around my shoulder and we walk to our neighborhood. "Is it just me Jack, or do we have the craziest friends?"

"Believe me Kim. It's not just you"

**So how did you like this chapter guys? It took me 3 hours to right please review! I would love to see you guys responses about my new update. I will try and update every week. TTFN! Kick for the win!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I failed you in writing but I am back again. I am now a freshman! Anyone else? Anyway. Let catch you up on my life. I got a kickin it account for Instagram its thisiskick. Oh and my birthday was July 1****st**** I am now 14! Yay! I feel so old. Jk Jk. Oh and right now a soon-to-be10th grader likes me. He said he liked me ever since I was in 7****th**** and he was in 8****th****. I don't like him but woop woop upperclassmen. Hahaha! OMG! I saw TDF and cried because I loved it so much! Ack! My feels. **

**Okay and I want to give birthday shoutouts so comment your birthday and I will give you one!**

**Mkay Bye!**

**Eddie's POV**

(9:00 AM)

"Eddie! Hurry up and pack we need to be out of here before 5:00!" My mom hollered at me. It's a week before school starts at Seaford High but I am not attending. I am going to a prestigious boarding school in Birmingham, Alabama.I have yet to tell the gang. I know, I know. I'm doing it right after I pack. I'll go to the dojo and tell them. We have an early practice anyway.

-Don't mind me just breaking a little ole line-

(12:00 AM)

As I entered the dojo I spotted Jack and Kim sparring and Rudy asking for more 'tork'. Man, I'm glad they got together. They are the perfect match. I looked to the side to see Milton and Jerry talking by the lockers. "Yo! I'm telling you. The babe was smokin'" I watched as Milton made a disgusted face. "Jerry, that was guy" I chuckled out loud at their bantering antics causing everyone to look up at me. Jerry jumped up and hugged me. "Sup' bro?" I sighed inwardly. He looked at me confused. "Yo, what's wrong?" I looked at all of them with a saddened look. "You might want to sit down for this,"

Still staring at me they sat down in circle on the mats. Sighing again I sat between Jerry and Milton. All of them looked to me in anticipation. "Well, I have some news. You guys aren't going to take it well….but I need to get it out," I took another deep breath. "I'm moving." They all jumped up in shock.

"WHAT!? WHEN!?WHY!?" Questions were shouted at me faster than a rollercoaster.

"I leave today because my dad got a job offer and has to be down in Alabama by night time." They all looked at me and we group hugged. Once we were done hugging we said the wasabi code.

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die! WASABI"

I didn't hesitate to let a trail of tears fall. Leaving them is so hard. They are my world. They helped me through everything. I remember when they helped me on my new dream of becoming an archeologist. I got covered in fish guts. Kim got attacked by a falcon. Jerry had a chipmunk run up his dress. Milton was a human cannonball and Jack got to first base with a jellyfish. All of that so they could help me treasure hunt. I love them. I might of said it a million times and I will say it a million more.

I started saying my individual goodbyes starting with Rudy. "Rudy, you're just great. Keep being that silly man-child we love. Don't let go of this dojo and take care of Ms. Applebaum.

"Milton, keep your grades high, pursue your true career as a doctor, and make sure to have your first kiss with Julie by the end of this week."

"Jerry, I'll miss all of your jokes and your slightly confused self. After, I leave I want you to go over to Grace's house and take her out on a date and become her boyfriend."

"Kim, you make sure to drop kick anyone that hurts you. Continue to be that strong, confident, girl I know you are."

"Jack, continue to do karate and create your own dojo and when you're old enough settle down with Kim."

I stepped back. We sat in a comfortable silence until we heard a car honk. We stood back up and walked to the door. In the driveway was my mom's silver Honda with a Uhaul cart attached to it. I walked towards it and put my hand on the door handle and looked back towards the gang. I balled my left hand into a fist and put my right hand flat on the knuckles of my left. Noticing what I was doing they all got into formation. 1…2…3…

"WASABI!"

After that I opened the door handle, got in, and let my window down. This had to be done before I left. I put my hand a drenched them all in water. They were all shocked but smiled anyway. Laughing, my mom drove off. I stuck my head out of the window and yelled "Wasabi" until I couldn't see them anymore. I relaxed into my seat. Starting a new life in Alabama will be hard but I will have to adapt to it.

**Jack's POV**

After Eddie left we went back to our early practice in the dojo. I'll really miss that guy. Even though it really didn't seem like it Eddie was a big part of the group, he was. He made us laugh. I just can't believe he's gone.

When practice was over the gang and I went over to Falafel Phil's. We sat down in our normal booth waiting for the arrival of Phil to take our order.

"What is wrong with de children of the Seaford?"

"Eddie just moved." I told Phil.

"You mean de Eddie that you do kick chop with?" We all nodded.

"NO! DAT BOY WAS MY BEST CUSTOMER! I must now go sob to Tootsie. " Then he ran back into his kitchen. Well there goes our chance at getting some Falafel. We sat in silence for a while when Kim's eyes started glowing white. It must be her Precognition. Jerry, Milton, and I stared at her until she came back into reality. When her eyes stopped glowing she looked really sad and uncomfortable. I being really confused asked her what's wrong.

"Nothing!" She said it really fast and her voice got really high.

"Kim what's wrong. Why can't-" she cut me off and slid out of the booth.

"I said it's nothing Jack." She looked at us with tears in her eyes. She got ready to bolt out of the door but I grabbed her.

"Kim please tell us. We want to know." Her face grew blue.

"Jack your HURTING me!" Oh. I looked down to see her wrist and it was extremely red.

"Sorry Kim, I forgot about my superhuman strength." She nodded and ran out the door crying.

"Come on guys! Let's follow her"

**Ohhhhh! My first cliffie! I'm excited. Lol! Don't forget to tell me your birffffday! Lol! If you guys met me you would think I'm CRAY CRAY! If you guys forgot their powers here it is:**

**Kim's Powers:**

**-Superhuman Senses: Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal human.**

**-Precognition: Ability to see into the future**

**-Aerokinesis: Ability to control, generate, or absorb air or wind.**

**Jack's Powers:**

**-Superhuman Strength: Ability to have a level of strength much higher than normally possible given their proportions.**

**-Telepathy: Ability to read or sense the emotions of others.**

**-Geokinesis: Ability to control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals.**

**Jerry's Powers:**

**-X ray vision: Ability to see through solid matter.**

**-Omnipresence: Ability to present anywhere and everywhere simultaneously.**

**Milton's Powers:**

**-Omniscience: Ability to know anything and everything.**

**-Super human speed: Ability to move, run, fly, react, think and sense speeds much faster than a normal human.**

**Byeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
